Adventures in the Teacher's Lounge
is episode 65a of Comedy World. It premiered on Kids’ WB on September 8, 2001. Synopsis PC Guy and Eric sneak inside the teacher’s lounge, and they find out that the rumors about it are true: it's heaven on Earth. But when Sierra threatens to snitch on the brothers for going in there, they must team up with Stanley to stop her. Cast (WIP) *Andrew Rannells as PC Guy *Josh Peck as Eric *Grey DeLisle as Sierra *Edward Felker as Stanley, Igor and Abdul *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker *Jason Griffith as Travis Trivia *Once Upon a Time by Gregor F. Narholz serves as the title card track for this episode. *The footage of wasps flying around at the beginning of the episode is actually reused footage from the season 1 episode, Frantic Sensations. Transcript (Episode opens with recycled footage from the beginning of Frantic Sensations, where we see a wasp flying out of a field) (Cut to the hallways of Lakeside City School) PC Guy: '(talks through a walkie talkie) Eric, are you prepared for our mission? '''Eric: '(also talking through a walkie talkie) What mission? 'PC Guy: '''Ok, I'll go over it again. I'm gonna sneak inside the teacher's lounge, because no student has ever stepped inside of it. You watch through the vents you're in, so that you can say the code word if you see someone coming. After you say it, you hop down and make a distraction so I can escape discreetly. '''Eric: '''What was the code word again? '''PC Guy: '''Olympia! '''Eric: '''Ok. Wait, who's Olympia? '''PC Guy: '(facepalms) It's the capital of- 'Eric: '''Can't our word be Olympics? I imagine it's the same as Olympia. '''PC Guy: '''Alright, no difference then. New code word is Olympics, so- (Eric falls from the vents and crushes PC Guy, making a cringy bone-crunching sound) '''PC Guy: '''OUCH! Eric, what are you doing?! '''Eric: '''You said the code word. '''PC Guy: '(lifts up Eric with great struggle) No, YOU'RE supposed to say it if you see someone coming! (tosses him back up to the air vents) (PC Guy prepares to touch the doorknob, but then he hears Travis in the background) 'Travis: '(in the background) Man, I can't wait to watch the Winter Olympics. (Eric crushes PC Guy again) '''PC Guy: '''Eric! Only when ''YOU '''say it! '''Eric: '(climbs back into the vents and grabs out his walkie talkie again) What was it again? 'PC Guy: '(shouts so hard that Eric's brain pops out of his head) OLYMPICS! (Eric is silent for a moment) '''PC Guy: '''Now that that's out of the way... (Eric crushes PC Guy again, but then Igor and Abdul walk near them and Eric screams) '''PC Guy: '''What now?! (suddenly, he sees Igor and Abdul as well, and the brothers take off screaming, running faster than the speed of light) (Igor and Abdul shrug at the camera and they walk away) (The brothers are still sprinting down the hallway) '''Eric: '''Run faster, PC Guy! They've probably squealed! (They both bump into Principal Walker, with his obesity cushioning the impact. The brothers fall to the ground) '''Both: '''Hi, Principal Walker. '''Principal Walker: '''Pearsons, come to my office. (Cut to Walker's office. Walker grabs a stack of salami. He dips ranch into it and starts eating it. Not only are the brothers in the office with him, but as are Igor and Abdul) '''Principal Walker: '''Pearsons, you both seem to be on your ways to a conviction for trespassing! And two of these annoying brats...err, I mean, courteous students, took their time to inform me about it. Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Episodes Category:Comedy World Season 4 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages